User talk:Simba Kopa
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Giza.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 22:34, May 20, 2011 Deleted your pages Hey, Simba Kopa, welcome to The Lion King Wiki. Hope you have a great time editing here! Today, you created a whole bunch of pages and uploaded a bunch of fan art that I had to delete because it's fanfiction and fan art is not allowed on this wiki. If you read the home page, it says "Do not add fan fiction to the pages". However, you are allowed to use your user blog on the Wiki skin which you can place your fanfiction there. User talk:Chris14 (talk) 23:24, 20 May 2010 (UTC) :This is your second warning. If you add fan art again, you'll have to be banned. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 13:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Enough of your fan art It's annoying. Cut it out. If you want fan art, put it on your page. We've already got enough to handle on Vitani and Nuka's pages so you'll stop or you'll be banned.Werebereus 23:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: The Chronicles of Narnia I know, their message is just incredible. :) And yes, I assumed you like The Lion King since you joined the wiki. xD Glad to have you here! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 01:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No more fan art Are you blind? Haven't we told you multiple times to cut that crap out? Fan art ISN'T allowed on official character pages. If you want to add some fan art, put it in your blog. NONE of us want to see that garbage.Werebereus 23:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Werebereus, be nice. Simba Kopa, he's right, fan art isn't allowed on the wiki. I'll give you one last shot at following the rules, but if you add fan art again, you will be banned. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nancey Drew Yep. I'm currently on number forty-two, I think. I'm almost done with the series. :) --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 17:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Werebereus Hey, I've seen some of the things you've been posting on Werebereus' talk page. I know you two don't like each other, but the things you've said to him are totally uncalled for. If you post something like that again, you will be banned. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 17:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I told you to leave Werebereus alone. You have been banned for one week. I hope you come back and edit constructively. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 15:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leo and Mega Well, I think you have the pictures a bit confused, because Leo is the lion who laughs at Kopa the most, so it's more likely that he's the paler one, rather than the one behind the tree. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 22:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I've read them. My favorite is A Tale of Two Brothers. :) And very nice profile, by the way. Interesting theories. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| I'm surrounded by idiots.]] 22:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Re: My Profile Hey, Simba Kopa! I looked at your new Wiki, and it's pretty interesting. I may come around to post a comment on your user blogs. :D User:Chris14 (talk) 17:49, 21 July 2011 (UTC) I thought you learn your lesson Hy, Simba Kopa, I though you learn your lesson that fan art and fan theories are not allowed on tihs wiki. I will have to ban you for up to a week so you won't go any further. Chris14 (talk) 18:21, 31 July 2011 (UTC) dog357 your sister She was definding you and got baned!Tama Vitani 21:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Stop Please stop harassing Werebereus. I know he can be a little straight-forward sometimes, but continuously posting on his talk page is not going to help. If you continue to do this, you will be banned. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 15:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:You no, but you sure are annoying. What part of go away don't you understand?Werebereus 17:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re:Sisters Nobody cares if you all are sisters. You're editing under the same account and all three of you have harassed me. You being sisters has nothing to do with anything.Werebereus 02:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :LEAVE ME ALONE.Suereberew 18:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Banned You have been banned for a week on account of harassing Werebereus. When the ban expires, I hope you decide to edit constructively. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well shut your (censored)'n mouth! I hate wereberus!Simba Kopa 20:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't give you the right to harass him. And I'd appreciate you be a bit more respectful. I've given you tons of chances, but you decided to continue harassing Werebereus anyway. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :YOUR STUPID AS WELL!Simba Kopa 00:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :And your a (censored)'n idiot!Simba Kopa 00:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::And you wonder why you're banned. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::YOUR STILL (censored)'n!Simba Kopa 00:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::OH AND I WILL NOT BE RESPECTFUL AT ALL!Simba Kopa 19:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I can see that. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:56, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::HONEYFUR SHE JUST WANTS TO MAKE HER POINT WE ARE SISTERS!Dog357 19:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::She can make that point without harassing Werebereus and indirectly cussing at me. There's really no way to tell if you guys are sisters, considering this is a wiki, but we'll take your word for it, okay? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Theft That family tree is not yours. Take it down before i report you to its owner and you get banned.Werebereus 23:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Your avatar is really cool! And I love cats too![[User:Kittycatlover|'Kittycatlover']][[User Talk:Kittycatlover| Be Prepared]] 14:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC)